A way to your smile
by Ylinea
Summary: Eren s'est encore débrouillé comme un pied et décide de rentabiliser ses trajets. Son covoit' va s'avérer être très intéressant ...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! J'avais commencé se presque one shot depuis un petit moment ! Et j'avais eu cette idée après être revenu chez moi avec un covoiturage et j'avais vraiment vraiment envie d'écrire cette idée ! Alors voila ... Petit détail : un autre chapitre sera sans doute le smuty smut . Pourquoi ne pas le mettre dedans directe ? Ben je trouvais que se serai trop long et comme j'ai rarement l'occasion d'écrire des lemons et autres je préfère le mettre à part pour le peaufiner et pour pas gâcher ? En tout cas si vous avez des conseils je suis preneuse !**

 **Cette fanfic n'est pas corrigé et présente un taux d'amateurisme désolant : n'hésitez pas à dire votre avis dessus ! ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Shingki no kyojin et ses personnages ne m'appartienne pas tout droit revient à son créateur légitime !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Eren Jaeger, étudiant de 18 ans, permis B en poche depuis mai, en possession d'une Clio 2 surnommé « Titine ». Situation actuelle : fauché, sans appartement.

Le jeune Eren soupirait une énième fois en écoutant sa mère et Mikasa le sermonner.

« Eren, tu as vu ce que ça mène ta fainéantise !? » s'écriait Carla Jaeger en tenant une lettre. « Tu t'es encore amusé avec tes amis et comme à chaque fois, je dis bien à chaque fois ! Tu oublis de remplir tes papiers pour avoir un logement étudiant! » Eren tourna la tête vers la fenêtre un peu honteux. Juste un peu. Après tout c'était les vacances d'été, on fête le BAC et la fin du Lycée … Ce ne sont pas les vacances pour remplir des formulaires …

« Surtout que je les avais mis bien en évidence sur ton bureau, Eren. » disait Mikasa calmement. Et là Eren regarda Mikasa furieux.

« Ah non Mikasa, c'est pas le moment de t'y mettre ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! »S'écria-t-il, sa sœur haussa les épaules et parti dans sa chambre.

« Au moins elle a un appartement, Eren. » Fit sa mère. « Du coup Eren, ton père et moi avons décidé que tu resterais à la maison et que tu ferras le trajet jusqu'à la Fac tous les jours. Comme, par rapport à Mikasa, tu seras nourrit, loger et blanchit, tu te débrouilleras pour ton argent de poche et pour ta voiture.

« Maman Non ! T'es pas sérieuse ! L'entretien c'est super cher ! A tous les coups je vais avoir un pneu ou des amortisseurs à changer ! « Eren se leva et lança un regard remplis de détresse à son père. « Papa dit quelque chose ! »

Grisha Jaeger remonta un peu plus son journal et marmonna un « écoute ta mère » tout bas.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Eren se retrouva sur un site de covoiturage (d'après la suggestion d'Armin de rentabiliser son trajet.), après tous des gens partant de Shiganshina vers Maria il devait en y avoir plein.

Après deux heures Eren n'avait toujours pas de réponse, il envoya des messages à Armin pour lui demander si un covoiturage l'intéressait, sans succès. Puis il fit de même avec Connie, puis Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Marco et même Jean… Sans aucune réponse positive, quand à Mikasa sa rentrée n'était pas pour tout de suite…

Vers 23H Le jeune homme finissait son rituel avant d'aller dormir quand son téléphone vibra.

« Ô Lueur d'espoir dans mon agonie ! » s'écria t'il. Il prit l'appareil et checka ses messages.

Envoyé : 5 septembre à 22H50

A : Eren Jaeger ( *****.fr)

Bonsoir,

Je ne sais pas si il est encore possible de joindre ce covoiturage, néanmoins, je souhaiterai aller à Maria demain matin, vos horaires et tarifs sont raisonnables et votre voiture me semble être à la limite du respectable. (Eren fronça les sourcils, comment ça respectable ?). J'ai déjà rempli les conditions sur le site pour participer, il ne manque plus que votre accord. Je vous donne mes cordonnés.

Bonne soirée

Mr Levi Ackerman

Passé les commentaires sur son adorable Titine, l'étudiant aux cheveux bruns s'empressa d'écrire une réponse.

Envoyé : 5 septembre à 23H26

A : Levi Ackerman ( ******.fr)

Bonsoir !

Oui pas de soucis pour demain matin, je passe vous chercher devant la mairie ! Je vous envoie un msg !

Merci :D.

Et après avoir envoyé son message Eren s'endormi.

Le lendemain matin Eren avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux et regrettait déjà ses grasses matinées. Il arriva à la Mairie un peu en retard (pas de sa faute si son père était une vrai Diva dans la salle de bain). Et Eren attendit en regardant nerveusement son téléphone.

De :Mr Levi

Je suis pile devant la mairie.

Eren regarda la mairie puis il vit un homme d'affaire en costume noir attendre sur un banc.

Il passa sa tête par la vitre de sa voiture.

« Hey, Mr Levi ! » L'homme en question tourna la tête regarda et Eren puis l'ignora.

« Mr Levi! C'est moi, Eren Jaeger! Le type du covoiturage !" Tenta une nouvelle fois Eren.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ? Il m'ignore où il est juste stupide » se dit-il à lui-même tout haut. Puis un bruit de portière se fit entendre et Eren se retourna en criant et en se pressant contre sa portière.

« Je pense que c'est toi qui est stupide gamin. Et en retard. » fit un homme aux cheveux noir assit à côté de lui

« QUI ETES-VOUS ! SORTEZ DE MA VOITURE ! JE SUIS FAUCHE ALORS SORTEZ ! » Cria le jeune homme encore plus fort. Puis l'homme lui mit une tape assez forte sur le crâne.

« Non mais tu vas te calmer oui !?Je suis Levi Ackerman ! » Eren regarda l'homme, choqué

« Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas le monsieur sur le banc ? »

« Non crétin, regarde » Et Levi sorti sa carte d'identité.

Levi Ackerman

Né un 25 décembre 1987.

Oh merde

« Vous voulez dire que je cris sur un inconnu depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui, et je pense que tu as réveillé tout le quartier. »

Et Eren ne put être plus rouge qu'il ne l'était.

Après avoir démarré sa voiture et parcourus quelques mètres en s'excusant et en critiquant le monsieur sur le banc (Il pouvait pas venir le voir et lui dire qu'il se trompait ! Vilain Pélican va !). Eren détailla un peu plus son passager.

Il avait les cheveux noirs avec un style undercut (sérieux jamais je pourrai un jour traduire ça ), il avait des petits yeux vifs gris voir bleu. Il avait l'air d'être assez fin sous son costume, mais assit dans une Clio Eren ne pouvait faire que des suppositions. Sa peau était très blanche et son visage avait, selon Eren un certain charme malgré le manque d'expression.

En comparaison Eren était son contraire : des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, des vêtements amples et simples, des chaussures sales mais solides, une peau bronzé et un visage expressifs avec de grands yeux verts. Il considérait ses yeux comme des armes : tantôt de séduction tantôt une arme imparable pour faire craquer n'importe qui (sauf sa mère).

« Donc vous travaillez à Maria ou c'est un déplacement exceptionnel ? » demanda Eren histoire d'avoir une discussion.

Levi soupira, pourquoi tous ses covoiturages lui parlaient ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille ?

« Je travaille là-bas. » réponse simple et concise, pas de fioritures.

Eren ne se laissa pas abattre et attaqua une nouvelle fois.

« Et vous n'avez pas de voiture ? » Eren se félicita intérieurement, belle contre-attaque soldat Eren !

« Ça te pose un problème gamin ? Peur que je sois un violeur de covoiturage ? » Levi regardait la route sans faillir.

« Non non ! Disons que si vous n'en avez pas je crois qu'on va être amené à refaire ce trajet ensemble. »

« Tiens donc … »

« Alors ? »

« Je n'ai pas voiture pour une raison qui ne tiens qu'à moi. »

« Mais vous aurez encore besoin d'un covoit ' n'est-ce pas ? »

Et à cela Levi ne répondit pas. Eren monta un peu le son de la radio et commenta sans conviction les infos du moment.

« Tu vas à la FAC c'est ça, Eren ? » demanda Levi au bout d'un moment. Eren, trop heureux d'entendre l'homme commencer une conversation répondit tout de suite.

« Oui ! Je suis étudiant en Biologie. »

« Et pas d'appart ? »

Oh. 'Levi se vengerait-il pour la voiture ? ' se demanda Eren

« N… Non … »

« Un rapport avec le fait que tu sois, et je cite ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, fauché ? »

« Plus ou moins ? »

« J'attends une réponse pas une question. »

« Vous ne voulez pas dire pour la voiture, je dirai rien pour l'appart. »

« deal. »

« Parfait ! »

« Bio donc… » Repris Levi

« Ouai, ma famille à l'habitude de voyager, j'ai jamais été musée ou culture, tout ce que je veux quand je voyage, c'est m'engouffrer dans la nature locale, je trouve ça fascinant les différences naturelles entre deux endroits. » Plus Eren parlait et plus son visage s'adoucissait, il ne retenait même pas un petit sourire gêné. Levi le regardait et ressentait toute la passion qu'Eren avait sur ce sujet. Cette expression douce qu'il avait un quelque chose d'attirant.

« Ah je dois pas être très clair, je suis désolé. » fit Eren en ce grattant nerveusement la joue

« Non ça va, pas la peine de s'excuser. »

« Et vous, vous faite quoi comme genre de travail ? »

« Je suis prof d'histoire. »

« Ah ouai ? Pour quel niveau ? »

Levi tiqua un peu.

« Lycée et Collège. »

« Pas trop dur ? »

« Je hais les enfants … »

« C'est plus vraiment des enfants, vous savez. »

« Quand on parle en plein cours, en terminal, je considère ça comme un comportement de sale gosse malpolie. J'estime qu'à partir d'un certain âge on ferme sa gueule quand un prof parle. »

Eren rigola en se souvenant de ses propres moments au collège et au lycée, il était comme ça aussi …

« J'espère que vous parlez pas comme ça à vos élèves. » dit-il

« Jamais eu de plainte. »

« Vous dites des gros mots à vos élèves !?»

« Un prof c'est humain, ça chie, ça baise, ça fait ses courses, ça s'énerve. On n'a juste pas le droit de taper un élève. »

« Ça doit être un vrai spectacle les cours avec vous. »

« Studieux surtout. Je n'accepte aucun bavardage sinon je vire les élèves. »

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit vous devez être le diable des étudiants ! »

Levi acquiesça avec un petit sourire en coin. La discussion n'était pas si horrible que ça, peut-être même que c'était la première fois que qu'une conversation était aussi fluide pour lui. Lui qui était plutôt d'un naturelle discret (et peut être renfermé), il se trouvait à raconter à Eren ses déboires de profs comme on le ferait avec un bon copain et lui-même ne se reconnaissait plus. Eren Jaeger était dangereux et soupçonnait Hanji d'avoir monté un coup pour « le rendre sociable et charmant ». Ça se tiens, Le jeune étudiant correspondait à son type : grand, souriant, pas trop con, dynamique. Il avait en plus un atout de charme : ses yeux.

Il en touchera un mot à Hanji tout à l'heure…

Bientôt Eren et Levi arrivèrent sur un parking. Levi paya Eren.

« Bon et bien bonne journée ! Pour le retour vous faite comment ? » Eren regardait Levi qui se levait.

« Un collègue me ramène. »

« Si y a un problème vous avez toujours mon adresse ! »

Levi humma et commença à marcher au loin. Eren fit de même puis

« Eren, » Lança Levi, Eren se retourna

« Demain même heure et même endroits, je n'accepte pas le retard. »Et sur ça il partit

Eren sentit une petite chaleur se propager dans son ventre et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il marcha vers la FAC plus motivé que jamais ! La journée commençait bien.

Le bruit d'un mail retentit à ses oreilles et le jeune homme regarda brièvement le message

De Levi Ackeman ( ****.fr)

Ta voiture est une poubelle roulante, nettoie-la.

Levi A.

« Enfoiré » grogna Eren.

Le lendemain Eren était en compagnie de Levi, une nouvelle fois dans la voiture. Eren n'avait pas déjeuné et commença à bailler derrière sa main.

« Fatigué ? Déjà ? » fit Levi

« J'ai pas pris mon café et mes potes m'ont fait rester réveiller… Les soirée d'intégration sont les pires …»

« Imagine les désintégrations … »

« Des anecdotes ? »

« Peut-être bien. »

« Aller je commence, hier soir un ami du nom de Connie attendait une de nos amies, il a cru la voir près du bar et a passé ses bras autour de sa taille et lui a soufflé dans l'oreille. »

« C'était pas elle. Evidemment. »

« Exact ! Le plus drôle c'est que c'était un mec et qu'il lui a sorti un truc du genre : t'es un peu rapide pour être aussi intime avec moi mais si tu veux je suis libre demain. J'étais mort de rire. »

« Il a un rendez-vous c'est pas mal. »

« Il est pas gay, de ce que je sais en tout cas. »

« Il va peut-être se découvrir une nouvelle passion. »

« Aller à ton tour de me raconter un truc. »

« J'ai jamais accepté ça … »

« Et si je te paie le ptit dèj' ? J'entends votre ventre depuis 15 minutes. »

« J'ai pas faim et tu me tutoie ou tu me vouvoie ? »

« Je sais pas, tu es prof alors c'est bizarre de te tutoyer. Faut manger le matin, c'est le repas le plus important de la journée ! »

« Merci Dc Jaeger, qu'aurais-je fais sans vous … »

« Ah non pas Dc Jaeger, c'est mon père ça. Et heureux d'avoir participer à votre culture. »

« Ton père est docteur donc. »

« Oui et sinon le deal ? »

« Ok, j'accepte le petit déjeuner, mais il va falloir partir un peu plus tôt. »

« Pas problème, j'ai juste envie de savoir comment un prof de lycée fait cours avec la gueule de bois. »

« Bon, quand j'étais à l'université… »

« Il y a deux siècle ? » Levi donna une tape sur la tête d'Eren

« Petit con va … Bref il y a eu une soirée de fin de partiel, on avait bu comme des trous et mon amie avait clairement oublié qu'elle tenait pas l'alcool. Le lendemain elle m'a appelé en me disant qu'elle était dans un métro avec une couverture qui n'était pas à elle. Elle me disait que son corps était badigeonné de moutarde»

« Elle se souvenait plus de rien ? »

« Non, gros trou noir mais quand je suis allé la chercher elle rigolait de façon hystérique … »

« Y a de quoi ! Comment elle a pu faire ça … »

« J'en sais rien et je refuse de savoir. A toi. »

« Quoi ? Encore !? Bon heu, quand j'étais au lycée j'ai fumé un billet de 50 pour savoir ce que ça faisait. »

« 50 !? Non mais vous êtes taré ? Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont vraiment des ptits con de première. Et alors. »

« J'ai tellement regretté … »

« Bien fait. »

« Je le nie pas. En plus j'ai passé la soirée à embrasser un type que je déteste. »

« Retour de karma. »

« Même le Karma est pas assez cruel pour me faire ça… »

Eren rigola et Levi esquissa un sourire. Ils appréciaient tous les deux la présence de l'autre et petit à petit les trajets devenaient de plus en plus amusants.

« Et tu embrasses beaucoup de mec ? »

« Ah ? Non enfin Si mais Non ! Disons que… »

« T'es gay . » dit Levi platement, comme l'évidence même.

« Non, je suis Bi. J'ai eu une copine au lycée puis avant la rentrée je suis sorti avec un mec, mais ça s'est vite fini»

Levi fit un bruit supposant vaguement son intérêt. En réalité son corps se détendait d'un coup, un soulagement soudain.

Conforme à leur deal, ils prirent un petit déjeuné, payé au frais d'Eren. Et ils recommencèrent jusqu'à ce que ce soit une habitude. Quant à Eren ses amis lui faisaient remarquer qu'il parlait de plus en plus de son covoiturage.

« Non c'est faux. » Dit Eren

« Eren tu en parle à longueur de journée. » rétorqua Armin

« Armin, je ne parle pas de lui tout le temps, hier on a parlé de fallout 4 toute la journée ! »

« C'est une goutte d'eau dans l'ocean Eren, je t'assure Mikasa à peur que tu commences à parler de lui dans ton sommeil ! »

« Quoi !? »

« Mais pourquoi je parlerai de lui dans mon sommeil ! Je suis pas une collégienne amoureuse. »

« Qui a parlé d'amour. » fit Armin un sourire en coin

Ah, le fourbe.

« Non Armin, je te vois venir et ce n'est absolument pas ça ! »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Mais parce que je… »

« Trop jeune pour lui? Pauvre et irresponsable ? Tu es gay comme un pinçon ? »

« Bi » répliqua Eren

« Tu n'es pas sorti avec une fille depuis 3 ans … »

« Et qui a dit que j'étais irresponsable ! »

« Eren, je pense que tu es attiré par lui, considère le comme une possibilité et tu verras bien . »

Eren leva les yeux aux ciels et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Armin, tu es horrible. »

On était en décembre et ce que craignait Eren était en train de se faire : il tombait amoureux de Levi Ackerman. Et c'était un drame. Ils s'étaient échangé leur numéro de portable et s'envoyaient des messages régulièrement.

De son côté Levi se trouvait être indéniablement attiré par l'étudiant. Il en avait parlé à Hanji qui lui disait de foncer (surtout après avoir aperçu le jeune homme)

« Levi c'est une honte ! Laisser passer une telle prise ! »

« Hanji … »

« Il a un cul a se damner ! Il a des beaux cheveux ! Et ses yeux ! On dirait qu'ils vienne d'une autre planète ! Si ça tenait qu'à moi, Levi, je lui masserai les fesses et lui roulerai une pelle ! »

« Hanji ! »

« Et en plus il est gentil et il rigole à tes blagues de merde ! Ce qui est un véritable miracle ! »

« HANJI ! »

« Quoi !? » sursauta-t-elle

« Tu crois que je le savais pas déjà tout ça ? »

« Alors POURQUOI !? »

« Déjà, il est étudiant et je suis prof. Ethiquement c'est pas correct. Ensuite, je suis beaucoup plus vieux que lui, je doute qu'il soit dans ce genre de truc. Et pour finir, a par pour le petit déjeuner et le covoiturage on ne se voit pas. »

« Laisse moi, mon cher ami, contrer tes arguments. »Levi leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna un chapelet d'insultes

« Il est étudiant mais majeur et pas dans le même établissement donc on s'en tape ! Point deux : il est jeune certes, mais pas tant que ça, il a quoi ? 18-19 ans ? Et toi tu en a 27. C'est pas un si grand écart d'âge ! Et enfin, invite-le chez toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'en prive ! »

« Je te hais. » Hanji ne put se retenir de sourire.

Pas longtemps après les vacances de noël (et juste après des exams infernaux en ce qui concernait Eren), Il plut comme jamais, Eren avait couru jusqu'à sa voiture et tentait de se réchauffer avec le chauffage de la voiture. Il senti son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

Levi

Oh. Jamais Levi ne l'appelait, peut-être a-t-il des ennuis ? se disait Eren.

« Oui ? Levi ? » Répondit Eren.

« Eren, je suis coincé, ma collègue ne peut pas me ramener et je suis sous cette pluie. »

« N'en dit pas plus, tu es où ? »

« Près de la fac de lettre. »

Au bout de 5 minutes Eren s'était garer et vit Levi, mais celui-ci non. Eren décida d'aller le chercher lui-même. Il courut comme un fou et attrapa Levi par le bras. Ce qu'Eren n'avait pas prévu c'est que le sol était devenu glissant et une chose en entrainant une autre le brun glissa et tomba au sol tout en entrainant Levi avec lui.

« Non mais ça va pas !? » cria Levi au-dessus de lui, les mains de chaque côté De la tête de l'étudiant.

« J'ai glissé, c'est pas de ma faute ! »

« T'avais qu'à ne pas courir. » Levi le regardait droit dans les yeux et n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard. Les cheveux du jeune homme étaient trempés, le T-shirt aussi. »

« Je voulais pas finir mouillé … C'est râpé … » Eren regardait Levi fixement et se sentait rougir.

« Levi … » souffla Eren

« Hum ? »

« Tu peux te relever ? Les gens nous regarde … »

Ni une ni deux les deux hommes se relevèrent et entrèrent dans la voiture.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Eren se mit à trembler.

« Eren, retire ton T-shirt si il est trempé. » Fit Levi

Eren regarda Levi comme un abruti et commença à rougir. Levi comprit bien vite ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'étudiant.

« Eren, tu vas avoir froid. » dit-il avec insistance.

« Oui, oui. » murmura Eren. Il retira son T shirt, le chauffage au max, il n'avait pas froid mais la sensation des vêtements mouiller sur sa peau le tenait en horreur. Eren ne voulait pas regarder Levi, il entendit un bruit de vêtement froissé.

OMG

Eren avait tourné le crane et vit Levi retirer son T-shirt. Du bonbon pour les yeux, les muscles qui bougeaient pour retirer le vêtement, luisant légèrement à la lumière de la voiture.

« Tu veux une photo peut être ? » fit Levi avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu me regardais la bouche ouverte. »

« Mais non ! »

« Tu es tout rouge. »

« Y a de quoi ! Tu es en train de te déshabiller dans ma voiture ! Et tu as ce corps et puis je suis trempé et… »

« Calme toi, y a qu'un ado rongé par ses hormone pour penser à » Levi marqua une pause et regarda Eren encore plus rouge. » A peu importe ce que tu peux penser. »

Eren respira un coup et regarda le volant.

« Tu coup, je conduis comme ça ? »

« Non on va dormir dedans… Aller démarre. »

Et Titine commença son périple. Périple qui s'annonçait mouvementé, la pluie ne s'arrêtait toujours pas. De grande flaques d'eaux se formaient sur le bord de la route et Eren n'était pas rassuré, il ne voyait pas avec la pluie ni la nuit qui devenait de plus en plus impénétrable. Levi l regardait. Et au moment où il allait lui dire quelque chose, Eren s'arrêta net.

Un immense bouchon face à eux, il y avait même une ambulance et des gendarmes. D'ailleurs l'un d'eux s'approcha d'Eren. Ce dernier abaissa la vitre.

« Bonsoir messieurs » dit-il aux deux hommes. « Il y a eu un débordement de la rivière, certains automobilistes se sont fait surprendre, il y a un gros tête à queue devant. Je pense qu'il serait bon que vous trouviez un endroit où dormir se soir. Prévenez vos familles et mettez-vous à l'abri, il apparait que ça va empirer. »

Eren referma la vitre et laissa tomber sa tête sur le volant en gémissant des pourquoi désespéré.

« Alors on fait quoi. » Demanda Levi. « Tu as des amis qui pourraient t'héberger ? »

« Je sais pas, certains sont encore en exams. J'ai pas envie de les déranger. Et toi ? »

Levi pensa furtivement à Erwin mais non, il serait sans doute en train de se morfondre de sa rupture récente en regardant dirty dancing. Non, hors de question. Pas question non plus de voir la vie de famille de ces collègues …

« Je crois que je vais aller dans un hotêl. »

Eren hocha la tête, sans mot dire.

« Tu n'as qu'à partager la chambre avec moi. Je ne vais pas de laisser dormir dans ta poubelle roulante. »

Ce fut-là, l'unique solution d'Eren et déjà son imagination trop fertile lui faisait rosir le visage.

Eren était foutu.

« On est vraiment obligé ? » demanda Eren qui était passé du rouge au blanc, et ce depuis avoir franchi la porte de la chambre d'hôtel.

« Tu n'as pas d'argent et je vais rien te faire petite vierge effarouché. » dit Levi dans la salle de bain. Eren devenait par l'ombre du professeur que ce dernier se déshabillait et enfilait un peignoir.

« Tss, ça gratte c'est vraiment de la merde. »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on réellement obliger de dormir dans le même lit ? »

« Oui et va te laver ! » Bien sûr que qu'on Levi n'avait pas demandé une chambre avec un seul lit exprès pour pousser Eren dans ses retranchement. Non il n'était pas aussi mesquin … « Tu vas être malade » dit-il doucement.

Tandis que le jeune étudiant s'enfermait dans la salle de bain, Levi s'allongea sur le lit et contempla le plafond songeur.

Il pensait réellement à faire un premier pas vers Eren. Il ne savait pas si le jeune homme avait des sentiments pour lui mais il était prêt à prendre le risque. Tous ses amis étaient casés et lui répétaient que ça serait bien qu'il se trouve une personne spéciale. D'habitude peu enclin à écouter leurs jérémiades, depuis sa rencontre avec Eren, Levi commençait à reconsidérer les paroles de ses amis. Il pouvait bien essayé ? Hanji avait raison qu'est-ce qui le lui en priverai…

Il plia le peignoir sur la chaise et s'installa dans le lit deux places. Eren sorti de la salle de bain, les cheveux trempés et son corps enroulé dans une serviette.

« Eren tu as l'air ridicule. »

« Je vais pas me mettre à poil devant toi ! »

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire on est tous les deux des hommes, je sais ce qu'il y a sous cette serviette. Sans oublié que je te fais dormir au sol si tu comptes dormir avec. »

« C'est juste que … » Eren ne trouvait pas de mot, sous sa serviette son caleçon commençait à afficher une bosse.

« Ok j'ai compris, je ne vais pas de pousser à dormir avec-moi si tu n'en a pas envie. Je suis pas là pour te forcer donc … »

« Non ! » cria Eren, se rendant ensuite compte de ce qu'il venait de dire Eren regarda Levi dans les yeux. Ce dernier était stupéfait.

« C'est juste super gênant. Mais pas parce que on est deux hommes et qu'on va dormir en calbute dans ce lit. C'est juste que … Enfin … C'est gênant mais c'est parce que … C'est toi. » Le jeune étudiant se tortillait sur place et n'osait à présent plus regarder le professeur dans les yeux.

Levi était béat. Etais-ce un signe ? Devait-il agir ? Non c'est trop tôt ! Ou non ? Qu'est-ce que Hanji et Petra lui conseilleraient ? Pourquoi ne les avaient-ils donc pas écoutés plus ! Et pourquoi devait-il être un inapte social !

Alors que Levi débâtait avec lui-même, Eren le regardait inquiet. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

« Levi ? Dit au moins quelque chose… J'ai vraiment l'air d'un con. » Ce dernier prit une inspiration et regarda le jeune homme.

« Allume la télé et installe toi. Promis je ne bouge pas d'où je suis. »

Eren sourit timidement et fit ce qu'il dit.

Eren sortait de la serviette de bain et fit bien attention de cacher son détail. Le bruit de la télé dominait la chambre et les deux hommes regardaient sans mot dire.

"Hey Eren, comment ça se passe les études ?"

Eren regarda Levi et rigola "Tu es inquiet pour moi Papa ?" Levi fusilla Eren du regard, il se sentait rougir légèrement, non non non Levi, control toi, ai encore un peu de retenue. Il ne voulait pas dire Papa dans ce sens, se dit-il.

"Hey tranquille je rigolais, tu sais pour heu … Détendre l'atmosphère."

Il y eut un silence. Puis Levi se tourna complètement vers Eren.

"Eren, qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?" il fixait Eren, ce dernier un peu surpris s'affaissa dans le lit.

"Pourquoi ? Tu penses que je te déteste ou un truc du genre ?"

"Non, je veux savoir, c'est tout."

"Je pense que tu es un ami." Eren regarda le plafond et souffla. "Non, en fait tu signifies peut être plus."

Levi ne disait rien. Le jeune homme en face de lui avait un visage plus calme, et ses traits ressortaient par la faible luminosité de la télévision.

"Non je ne te déteste pas, ça c'est sûr mais…" Eren était encore rouge, le visage du plus vieux s'adoucissait. Il posa une main contre la joue d'Eren. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son covoit', il ne repoussa pas son geste.

"Mais ?"

"J'ai peur que je que je ressens ne soit pas …"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Eren."

Levi rapprocha son visage de celui de l'étudiant. Eren hésita mais Levi le prit de court et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Eren. Le baisé était doux, sage, innocent. Levi laissa les lèvres du jeune homme, les deux hommes se regardèrent et sans avoir besoin de dire quoi que ce soit!, ils scellèrent une fois de plus leurs lèvres. Cette fois-ci, Eren avait plus d'assurance et bougeait un peu plus. Il se positionna de façon plus confortable. Levi appréciait ce regain de confiance et enveloppa Eren de ses bras. Il caressait le dos du jeune étudiant. La sensation des mains de Levi contre sa peau électrisa Eren.

Le jeune homme poussa Levi contre la tête de lit et se mit à califourchon sur le plus vieux.

Levi brisa le baisé et murmura contre les lèvre d'Eren. "Tu peux me toucher plus." Eren humma et tout en embrassant plus fougueusement Levi il traçait les lignes du corps de ce dernier. Levi passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'Eren et les carressa doucement.

"Hum, Levi." Gémit Eren "Tu … Il y a ton …. qui touche ma cuisse."

"Le tien aussi et depuis plus longtemps … Tu veux qu'on …?"

Eren se redressa un peu et hocha la tête.

To be continued

* * *

Prochain chapitre Ze smut (on espère en tout cas ^^")


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut publique adoré ! Je suis de retour ! et voici enfin la fin de ce 2-shot. Je voue avoue que c'est la première fois que j'écris du smut comme ça ^^". Je suis pas encore bien sûre de moi, mais voila le fruit de mes efforts !**

 **Vos commentaires m'ont rougir, je ne sais que dire par tant de gentillesse ! Alors un Grand merci à vous ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça booste beaucoup ! Si vous voulez discutter ou quoi je suis toute à vous public de mon cœur !**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no kyojin ne m'appartient pas .**

 **( la fin est naze, je suis désolée j'avais aucune inspiration)**

Levi rapprocha la tête d'Eren et commença à lui suçoter le cou, ce qui arracha un gémissement à Eren. Sauf que le plus vieux en profita pour passer son autre main sur les tétons du jeune homme.

Eren gémit de plus belle, il laissa ses mains tracer les ligne du plus vieux . Levi leva un peu Eren pour lui faire signe de retirer son dernier vêtement. Eren fit glisser son boxer, il remarqua Levi qui le regardait la bouche entre ouverte.

"Tu es magnifique Eren." souffla Levi qui parcourait le corps légèrement bronzé du jeune homme.

"Tu es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, je donnerais ma sœur pour avoir tes muscles !" rétorqua Eren en souriant.

Levi glissa lentement sa main vers le pénis dressé d'Eren. il traça la longueur avec son pouce ce qui fit frissonner Eren. Il empoigna à pleine main et commença des mouvement de va et vient. Eren gémissait d'abord doucement et il se trouva vite à être plus vocal. Levi souriait et captura les lèvre d'Eren.

Le jeune étudiant voyait bien qu'il se laissait faire, il passa sa main dans le caleçon du professeur et prit en main le pénis de son amant.

Ils commençaient à s'essouffler entre leur baissé incessant et leurs gémissements. Les yeux d'Eren luisait par le plaisir et ses joues rougit attendrissait l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

"Levi ! ah !"

"Eren !"

"Je vais pas tenir … Je vais ! Ah !"

Levi attrapa la main d'Eren en soufflant un "moi aussi". il bouscula Eren en arrière et Levi était alors à quatre pates au dessus de l'étudiant qui regardait sur le côté un peu gêné.

"Tu es sûr Eren ?"

Eren regarda alors Levi dans les yeux.

"Oui."

Levi glissa sa main vers les fesses d'Eren.

"Tu me dis si ça fait mal, pas besoin de faire le pro, ok ?" Eren humma en guise de réponse.

Levi inserra un premier doigt, il le bougea un peu et inserra vite un deuxième. Eren grimaçait un peu et au fur et à mesure l'étudiant se détendit.

"Levi", hoqueta t'il en sentant le troisième doigt toucher son entré. "T'es trop bas je peu pas t'embrasser." fit Eren

Vexé Levi inserra le doigt avec bien moins de douceur que les deux autres,ce qui fit se cambrer Eren.

"Petit con" fit Levi.

"Brute." souffla Eren

"Tu as ce qu'il faut ?" demanda Eren

"Ouai, mais pas de lubrifiant. La capote l'est un peu mais ça va faire mal."

"merde."Eren laissa sa tête retomber sur le matelas.

"On a toute la nuit, t'inquiète pas Eren."

Eren hocha la tête.

Levi écartait l'intérieur d'Eren assez longtemps maintenant. Puis quand Eren lui fit signe il retira ses doigts laissant Eren une petite plainte. Il écarta les jambes d'Eren, se dernier opta pour entourer les hanches de son amant avec ses jambes. Levi regarda Eren alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui. Eren gémissa de douleur, il attrapait le dos Levi et enfonça ses ongles profondément. Ce dernier grogna un peu. Il marqua quelques pauses pour laisser à Eren un peu de temps pour souffler et s'habituer à la présence étrangère. Se ne fut qu'au cours de longues minutes que Levi était totalement en Eren.

"Putain ça fait mal." lâcha Eren

"mon dos me fait mal."

"Ta faute, ton… enfin tu vois est pas petit …Enfin Je vais pas te faire un dessin."

"ça me touche."

Eren rigola un peu.

"Tu peux bouger" lâcha le plus jeune.

Et Levi le fit. Il allait doucement sans quitter Eren des yeux. Eren commençait a gémir de plaisir et Levi aussi. Levi commença a accélérer le rythme et toucha la prostate du brun. Eren se recambra et cria le nom de Levi. Ce dernier attrapa Eren et le maintien contre son torse en soulevant et rabaissant son amant sur son pénis, touchant le point G à chaque fois. Eren répétait son nom encore et encore, Levi l'embrassant de temps en temps grognant lui même le prénom de l'étudiant.

"Levi je … Ah ... "

Levi se sentant proche de finir rabaissa Eren sans douceur et il éjaculèrent tout les deux. Levi coucha Eren doucement avec lui. le jeune brun tremblait de son orgasme hoquetant des petits bruits.

Ils reprirent leur souffle. Levi se retira d'Eren et enleva la capote.

"C'était super mais pas tout les jours le sans lubrifiant." murmura Eren

"Tu penses être capable de te lever demain ?"

Eren grogna

"je veux pas y penser, je veux juste dormir en te câlinant."

"J'arrive."

Levi glissa Eren sous la couette et l'enlaça avant de s'endormir,

"Levi ?"

"Hum …"

"La prochaine fois c'est moi qui te prend."

Levi souria et embrassa Eren tendrement avant que les deux jeunes amants ne s'endorment dans les bras de Morphee.

Et c'est , 5 ans après cette nuit de tempête qu'Eren aimait se souvenir de sa rencontre étrange avec son amant. Et jamais il ne le dira assez mais le covoiturage c'est génial.


End file.
